


Wreck The Halls

by kingslayersrogue



Series: ChristmasCrackAttack2k17 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack Attack, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Implied improper use of christmas lights, Kabby, Light Sexual Content, Play Fighting, Teasing, adorableness, holiday fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: He had completely forgotten.Who could blame him though? She’d mentioned it while her hands were halfway to ridding him of his belt and pants. It was difficult to remember to even breathe in that moment let alone remember that he was supposed to be prepared to have 8 kids invade his home armed with tinsel and Christmas lights.By the time she was done with him he barely remembered his name so who could blame him for forgetting.Her, apparently.





	Wreck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I really SHOULD save this as a draft for my trip BUT idc I'll just make more crack.

He had completely forgotten. 

Who could blame him though? She’d mentioned it while her hands were halfway to ridding him of his belt and pants. It was difficult to remember to even breathe in that moment let alone remember that he was supposed to be prepared to have 8 kids invade his home armed with tinsel and Christmas lights. 

By the time she was done with him he barely remembered his name so who could blame him for forgetting.

_Her_ , apparently. 

“You forgot,” she said, crossing her arms and giving him a look he expected she’d use on one of the kids. “I was distracted,” Marcus says, turning and nearly burning his hand trying to put the roast in the oven. “By what?” He gives her a teasing smile, throwing the towel he had draped over his shoulder at her playfully. When she pulls it off her face he’s standing right in front of her, thumbs tracing circles on the skin where her shirt’s ridden up. "By  _ you. _ Your talented hands, the taste of your lips. All incredibly distracting,” He says in a posh voice she can’t help but giggle at. Smirking, she rests her arms on his shoulders, looking up at him through her lashes. “I think you should return the favor.” He licks his lips, hands tightening their grip on her hips. “I thought I already did?” One of her hands slides down his neck, nails scratching lightly at his skin before wrapping around his tie. “No harm in doing it again,” she murmurs, using the fabric to pull him back until she’s pressed against the wall. “The kids’ll be here any minute,” He says but slides a hand under her shirt to rest on her back nonetheless. “Then I guess you better hurry up.” He growls and crashes his lips against hers, rising up to her challenge like he always does. 

She learned very quickly that Marcus Kane was an incredible kisser. Tender and passionate at times but hot and demanding depending on his mood. He always knew just how to kiss her to make her moan and sigh into his mouth. With only a little time on the clock it was clear in the nips at marks he bestowed upon her skin what mood he was in. He kissed down her neck, hands undoing the first few buttons on her shirt so he could kiss the top of each breast. Purring low in his throat when she used the hands in his hair to pull him closer.

He learned very quickly that Abby Griffin is a very dominant person. She likes to be in control, to know what’s happening, who’s doing it and when it will be done. It’s how she was in school, how she was in marriage and consequently how she is in the bedroom. Marcus understands that and he’s more than happy to oblige her but he also knows how much being that in control stresses her out. Creating times where she just needs to sit back and let someone take care of her. 

Which is precisely what he plans to do. Picking her up and carrying her to his office, silencing her feeble protests with a kiss. “The kids’ll be here any minute,” she says, throwing his words back at him when he sets her down on the couch. “You started it,” he shrugs, swallowing her responding laugh with a kiss and climbing on top of her. Already working to pull the shirt over her head. His fingers are fumbling with the clasp of her bra, mouth buried between her breasts when the front door slams open. The sound of wet boots and horseplay cutting through the silence. Marcus groans, collapsing against her chest with an agitated huff. “Damn kids,” he mumbles, sitting up and grabbing her shirt from the other side of the room. “Woah there Scrooge where’s your Christmas spirit?” He narrows his eyes, looking at her like a child that was refused a cookie. “If I’m Scrooge then you’re an elf.”  

“I think you have your holiday universes mixed up there’s no-  _ wait, _ why am I an  _ elf?”  _ Marcus smirks, crossing his arms and looking at her like he already knows he’s won. “I don’t know short stuff, you tell me.” He only flinches a little at the playful rage in her eyes. (Remembering all too well the feeling of frigid snow slipping beneath his collar.) “Short stuff huh? That’s rich coming from a pine tree.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with pine trees, they’re a holiday staple, and they smell  _ great _ .” Both of them are too caught up in trying to one-up each other that they don’t hear Jasper’s barely stifled laugh from the other side of the door. Or the sound of a roll of wrapping paper knocking him in the back of the head in reprimand. “Oh yeah, people love cutting you down and putting you up in their homes. I wonder what you would look like in red and white lights. You’d be the best candy cane on the block.” His mouth drops open, aghast that she would bring such a thing up. “Don’t even think about it, that’s a horrible play on my name!”

“Oh it’s not for me Marcus, think of the kids. You’re really going to take away their holiday fun?” He scoffs, backing away from her just a little bit. “They’re hardly kids anymore, that’s completely unnecessary.” There’s real fear in his eyes now, he  _ knows _ Abby. They’ve been together for almost a year now and once she sets her mind to a task there’s no stopping her. He really  _ really  _ doesn’t want to end up as a Christmas decoration tonight. Thankfully, before Abby can back him anymore into the corner and attack with the string of lights that  _ somehow _ appeared in her hand, the door opens. “As much as I’d love to watch you wrestle him into a life-size ornament, we have an  _ actual _ tree to decorate," Raven smirks. Abby pats his cheek, setting the lights down. She winks and laughs at the way he shudders just a bit. “Next time.” 


End file.
